Forever and Always Repost
by jazymin16
Summary: Jacob's six month anniversary gets romantic Oneshot Jacob/OC


**this is my first fic ever plzzz review it would make my day ! add as favorite is you like**

* * *

For Ever and Always

Jacob looked into my eyes and smiled

"I love you" He whispered I smiled at him and whispered

"I love you too" It was our six month anniversary we were currently on our way home from dinner we were going to my house I lived in a mansion my family is rich with my dad being a former professional football, baseball and basketball player and me being a famous rapper/r&b singer.

It was just me and my dad and my twin little brothers my mom bailed she was bitch so didn't care when she left four years ago when I was 14 the twins still go to their moms house I was lost in thoughts about this when jake asked me

"what's wrong you look upset" I looked at him and smiled he knew about my fucked up life and family yet he decided to stay with me I knew about him being a warewolf my mother was part of the Quileute tribe so was I , I used to live with my mother on the rez when I was little jake told me about him on our two month anniversary

"Jazz" jake was looking worried as he drove

"sorry I was thinking about my brothers they are gone tonight my dad made them go to their moms house because hes out of town"

"Oh" I smiled at him and held his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel he smiled at me then right then we pulled into the my driveway

"will you stay the night with me plzzz" I asked jake as he opened the car door for me.

"I have to go talk to sam but I promise I'll be back" he smiled sadly at me

"I'll be waiting" I winked and he smirked got in his car smiled , waved and drove off jake and I have not had sex yet but we have done other things all the way up to oral sex.

I went inside up to my room that was as big as a small house I didn't want the biggest room in the house but my dad insisted since hes not around very much he tries to give and buy me shit to fill the gap my room was huge with a giant bathroom and two story closet I changed into my usual halfsy long sleeve shirt missing the left sleeve do to my sleeve tattoo that I loved and my pajama pants that say "Fuck Off" all over them as that is the main clothing line that sponsors me

I had to write some new songs for the studios new artist that took me a couple hours as I was putting them away in their proper folder when jake came hopped through my window

"You can use the door you know no one is here" I smiled at him

"I like the window I can get to you faster" he was right in front of me I leaned up to kiss him he smiled into the kiss and licked my bottom lip begging for entrance I let him in without hesitation I moaned as his tongue

Touched mine battling for dominance which he won I didn't really care as I guided us to the bed and we fell back with him on top of me his body so warm on mine I smiled as he pulled away for us to breath trailing kisses down my neck stopping at the bite mark on my right shoulder that he had given me marking me as his after he told me he imprinted on me and we were intimate for the first time I moaned as he continued down until he met my shirt I grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it off as he did the same to me smirking when he realized I didn't have a bra on

"I love you" he whispered pulling my pants down

"I love you too baby" I moaned as his fingers disappeared in my heat

"oh..g-god …that feels …s-soo ..good jake" I whimpered he smiled lowering his head down to my core

He looked up at me "mmm you smell so good baby" he leaned down and licked my clit with his tongue

"fuuck" I moaned as his skilled hands and tongue worked my most sensitive area

"oh god Jake I'm ..gunna gunna cum" I yelled as my orgasm washed over me jake continued to keep his mouth on me till I rode out my climax I smiled at him and flipped us over still smiling at him while I undid his pants I pulled his boxers down and his dick sprang free I loved it so long and thick but soft and smooth I rubbed him base to tip one time before I took all of him into my mouth deep throating him "Jesus fucking christ" jake yelled out as his hands ran through my hair I Bobbed my head up and down till I knew he was about to cum I removed him from my mouth

"what" he asked me looking worried" I want you to make love to me" I whispered shyly he smiled so big it had to be hurting his cheeks " I would love to are you sure your ready" "yes im sure jake I love you' he moved so he was on top of me and lowered himself to my entrance and looked into my eyes "are you sure I don't want to hurt you" "yes jake I'm positive and its going to hurt its my first time and your big jake" I said smiling I kissed him as encouragement "its my first time to you know" jake said "I know babe I love you" "I love you too" he said and slowly pushed into my entrance my eyes snapped shut in pain and a tear rolled down my cheek jake kissed it away "im sorry baby" "im okay I just need a minute" jake nodded and busied himself kissing and sucking on my neck "k im ready" he slowly slid out then back in starting a slow pace after a couple minutes the pain gave way to pleasure and I gasped

"What did I hurt you" jake asked frightened " no baby it felt good keep going" jake smiled and started a slightly faster pace I moaned with him as he pulled and pushed sending us closer to oblivion "god jake faster baby" I whimperd "god baby your so tight I cant…im gunna cum do it with me baby" I smiled grabbed his hand and brought it down to my clit he smiled at me and stared to rub circles "god jake im gunna cum " jake rubbed faster and his thrusts became faster and sloppier jake moaned my name "jazz" as I moaned his "jake"as we climaxed together jake continued to thrust as we rode out our orgasms

" I love you Jacob black"

"and I love you jazmin belle suanders happy six month anniversary " jake said as we drifted off to sleep jake holding me tightly to his chest we smiled at each other and fell into a blissful sleep in each others arms in love forever and always


End file.
